Angel in the Snow
by Reianshitsu
Summary: This is for a ShinoTen contest I joined a few days ago. Wish me luck! .:. Shino gets lost while wrapped up in his thoughts. .:. NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!


_**This fan fiction is written for a ShinoTen contest. **_

.?p=26345384&postcount=641

_**Don't rant about the couple. If you don't like it, don't read**_

_**okay? The word in italics and bold are notes from me. Well, you'll understand them after you read to the end.**_

_**Wish Me Luck!!**_

_-:`:-_

**Angel in the Snow**

Shino Aburame, a sixteen-year-old boy, wandered through the streets of his home town, Konoha. He always seemed depressed on his daily walks but today, he actually was. His best friend, Kiba Inuzuka, had just realized he was in love with another boy, and wouldn't shut up (as usual). On top of that, the boy was Hinata Hyuuga's cousin. Hinata had been so upset over that. Shino had always secretly been in love with her, but, she'd never love him. After getting over Naruto, she'd started hanging out with Kankurou, and well... things happen.

Shino sighed to himself. He felt more secluded then he ever had before. His gaze shifted up towards the heavens. It was awfully cold today, and snowing. True, it was winter so that was just about normal. Yet still, he wasn't too fond of the bitterness that made winter. He continued walking without a care to where he went. Eventually, he heard giggling not far from where he was. He stopped, looked around, soon realizing he was far from town.

A soft giggle again invaded the air. Shino walked towards the sound. In the distance, he saw an apple tree. He slowly walked up behind it, then peered around it (in the way that Shino usually does).

A young girl, full of life was dancing in the snow. Her long brown hair flowed down her slender body like water from a waterfall. Her pink coat almost looked like wings from this angle. Her laughter was like the hallelujah chorus of the angels. Occasionally, when he caught a glimpse of her eyes, his heart melted. She spun around on white boots, jumping into the air and twirling around. She was so beautiful, so precious. Her smile was like no other, and at that single moment in time, Shino realized he was watching an angel.

Slowly, he stepped away from the tree. He stopped not far from it, fearing to be near the divine being, not feeling like he was worthy. Moments felt like life-times, he wanted to be closer. He wanted to feel her warmth. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Suddenly, she stopped and gazed up at him.

They stood there for a few moments, waiting for something. Then, she walked up to him and smiled.

"Are you just gonna stand here Shino? Why don't you join me?" The angel asked.

"Y-You know my name…?"

The girl giggled. "Of course I know your name. It's me, Ten Ten!"

Shino could not believe it. Had he actually fallen for Ten Ten? It couldn't be. No, it was impossible… yet still, she seemed so different then the tom boy he'd seen training with Kiba and Neji. She almost felt like a girl.

Ten Ten reached out and took Shino's hand. She walked back out to where she was, bringing Shino with her. When they got there, she turned to face him.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked sweetly.

"I uhh… I was walking and didn't pay attention," Shino answered.

"Oh," Ten Ten giggled again. "I've done that before, trust me."

Shino slightly nodded his head before drawing his hand back. He felt so confused. So many emotions flooded through his body. He didn't know what the best move was. Should he stay? Or should he go?

"Is something wrong? Am I bothering you?" Ten Ten worriedly asked.

Shino silently shook his head.

"You should open up more, you know? It'd be nice." Ten Ten smiled innocently.

After a few more moments of silence, Ten Ten began talking about how she loved the snow. She carried on and on for what seemed like hours but only accounted to a dozen (or so) minutes.

_**(This of course, is weird for me. She's never seemed like a girl before. I didn't think she could talk so much.)**_

"Shino?" Ten Ten sounded almost sad as she spoke clearly. She was currently lying on the ground, staring up into the sky as the snow fell steadily toward them.

"What is it?" Shino asked in response.

Ten Ten closed her eyes and let the atmosphere consume her. "Would you mind sticking around? Neji won't shut up about Kiba and Lee's out on a mission. I don't wanna be alone."

Shino was silent for a bit then softly sat beside her. "I don't mind."

She opened her eyes and looked over at him. Soon after, she sat up in front of him. They sat there for a while, but in a single pause of time, Ten Ten confidently reached up. Taking hold of his glasses, she pulled her hands back.

"You have such beautiful eyes, why do you hide them?" Ten Ten offered a small smile.

"I…" Shino tried to find words but seemed to have lost his voice.

Ten Ten leaned forward and lightly kissed him momentarily.

"Ten Ten…?"

"I'm sorry," Ten Ten stated, looking away.

She got a reply with a simple kiss on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered over to the young man sitting across from her.

Shino was completely sure now. He'd found an angel; an angel in the snow.

.:End:.

_**Ten Ten will probably kill me when she finds out I wrote this. Yeah so I'm supposed to be out with Kiba but we caught Shino walking and decided to follow him. Hah, I am so dead tomorrow… Lee will more then likely help her beat me up. Hiding in trees and watching your teammate make out is so disgusting. This whole thing was Kiba's idea! I swear!**_

_**Hm? Oh crap… Ten Ten saw us. Time to go! Farewell!**_


End file.
